1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reeling device, and more particularly to a reeling device for hoses that can be expanded from the reeling device respectively in different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
A reeling device for reeling a hose can assist a user to carry the hose to a desired place, such as grassland or a courtyard, and the user can spray water to the grassland or the courtyard with the hose conveniently. A conventional reeling device substantially comprises a base and a reeling wheel. The reeling wheel is rotatably mounted on the base for a hose being wound around the reeling wheel. One end of the hose is connected to a water source with a connector, and the other end of the hose is provided with a sprayhead, a sprinkler or the like. Accordingly, the user can use the hose at any desired location, and the use of the hose is convenient.
However, only one hose can be wound on the conventional reeling wheel, so the operational distance of the hose is limited at the length of the hose and cannot be expanded so that use of the hose is inconvenient and the conventional reeling device is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a reeling device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.